LOVELUST
by freya kurenai
Summary: KaTaku It's like he's the one you know. YAOI "After all, he thought with a rare surge of pride, he chose him, didn't he?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **(scratches the back of her head) To begin with, I'd like to reiterate that I'm an incoming _kolehiyala_, that is, an incoming college girl. The requirements at school (for college and otherwise) have had me swamped, even through our one-week vacation that wasn't really a vacation at all, since it was filled with group meetings, screenings, location-hunting and article drafting/editing of the yearbook. PLUS, the role of Script Writer/Pseudo-Director for our trailer (based on _**Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo**_) was given to me, and we've been stressing over its production ever since I can remember. PLUS the death of the laptop, Arnoulf II aka Arnie, rendered me unable to even try to type up anything. Only with its recovery do I find myself available to bleed for your sakes, that and the fact that the filming is done ^ ^.

So those are the pathetic reasons why I haven't updated ANYTHING. Not even a little drabble. (bows) Forgive me, dear readers. (cough) Now though, I bring you a little something-something to tide you over until the next wavering blue moon that rises above my peacefully sleeping noggin' XD. I took two words and gave a word for each letter, with which I am free to do whatever I wish. I'm trying this method out on other fandoms, so I'm not sure about its credibility. I hope you like it though, even if you really want to bash my head against very sharp rocks.

**Internal War: **Okay, in the (god damned) anime, Akatsuki's orange haired. In Matsuri Hino's illustrations, I can't distinguish between blonde and orange. I'm sorry for my color blind-ness, but I'll be calling his hair color orange. In case anyone has a problem with it, please PM me or say it in your review. I'm on pins and needles with this thing. XP

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing but a temperamental laptop, a bleeding-twitchy-also-temperamental left hand, a bleeding-without-consent brain and the money that pays for my two-hour internet connection. Akatsuki and Takuma? I wish........................... **very fervently.**

**Characters: **Akatsuki Kain & Takuma Ichijou, may contain mentions of Kaname, Zero, Hanabusa and Senri. Also, intangible beings, movie stars, bands and other things that may come.

**Rating: **I wonder. T is fine, I guess, but there are two parts here that scared my socks off when I thought about them. So.... **T/M** for my own safety. For yours, dear readers? Well, you must be pretty brave to even wander over on this side of the field. I trust you know what awaits you in this field of ravens, in this garden of heat.

**Randomnity: **_"When Barney turns emo: I love you, you hate me, you're in love but not with me; Now my heart is scattered and in pieces 'cause of you, when will I be happy too?"_

Lez rok.

**

* * *

**

L.O.V.E.L.U.S.T.

**

* * *

**

L is for Laud

_Laud, v.t. praise (song)_

The songs he sings are full of emotions: that tender loving caress when he speaks of always being there, the bitter-sweet smile when it's time to part, the whisper of hurt when it really isn't him, but someone else entirely. Different languages pour out from one slender throat, to-crave-for lips upon which words of a thousand meanings alight, and eyes of sunset wherein everything lives and dies.

_**Baby won't you tell me why there is sadness in your eyes  
I don't wanna say goodbye to you  
Love is one big illusion I should try to forget  
But there is something left in my head  
**_

He cares like no other, holds you close and never lets go. It seems like he's the one _you know_. You have to smile a bit, this talent of his is a wonder, he makes you poetic when you'd rather be sadistic. He's sheer magic, white or black you don't really want to know, because knowing would make things harder (_not that they aren't already_).

_**Jeu de Paume's full of faces knowing peace, knowing strife  
Leisure and toil, still it's canvas and oil  
There's just no medium for life  
In the midst of the rubble I felt a sense of rebirth  
In a dusty cathedral the living God called  
And I prayed for my life here on earth**_

Sometimes he's the sense to your sensibility, the one that has the guts to tell you that 'too far' is already a hundred miles away from where you are. Serenading fool, Singer-sorcerer-- whichever he is, your ears are his, your eyes are locked, your heart is one moment away from being completely his, in a way that you've read of, known of, but never experienced. Scared doesn't even come close.

_**If you think you know the answers, then you've got a lot of gall,  
cause it gives you satisfaction, knowing nothing at all.**_

He's your Pontius Pilate, your own personal Jesus, your Philistine, your Shamash. And you, naive little you, are his Quatzalcoatl, the son of Sun and Sky and all things too high for any mortal to reach. Not his goal, instead his Prince, his Servant, his Favorite, _his_. His songs are slowly twisting your mind with their hidden meanings, their dagger-words that hurt more than normal words can. Because the more beautiful something is, the deadlier it becomes. And he was beyond that flimsy wording.

_**I am looking for someone, who can take as much as I give,  
Give back as much as I need,  
And still have the will to live.  
I am intense, I am in need,  
I am in pain, I am in love.  
I feel forsaken, like the things I gave away.**_

But then he is your Akatsuki, the one you hold and care for. You and he are not that far from each other, let the distance be neglected as a quantifiable entity and let it simply exist as a word. Though these are powerful for both of you, the meaning behind it is not. So many things, you think, can't be fitted into these melodies so effortlessly. But it does, he can, and you are fascinated.

_**You never, you never said... this wasn't what you wanted**_

He sings beneath your window in the dead of night, summer in the air mixing with the scent you know to be his, and you lean on your balcony's edge, all the more to hear his many-layered chorus. It's a deep sunset-torment, sweet and painful, through and through-- you love him more for it.

_**Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
that tries to hold you back  
and turn your dreams to dust  
all you need to do is just trust **_

His summer laud brings a smile to your face and a kiss upon his lips and many more things only the moonlight and his music are knowledgeable of.

**

* * *

**

O is for Official

_Official, adj., syn. definite, formal, legitimate_

The day Akatsuki Kain and Takuma Ichijou became an official couple, the Night Class (hence Aidou, hence the Day Class, hence Headmaster Cross, hence Toga Yagari) knew about it almost instantaneously. It was all thanks to the very observant and nonchalant Discipline Committee member, Zero Kiryuu (property of Kaname Kuran), and his rather random statement upon seeing said couple one time of twilight.

This information reached the ears of the Moon Dorm's head (though how this was done was not made known), Kaname Kuran (owner of Zero Kiryuu--- _aahhh...._), who just happened to mention it in a discussion with one Hanabusa Aidou, who just happened to be in the process of giving Kaname a phone upon which one Ruka Souen was calling, and it just so happened that nearby stood a female student of the Night Class, who was chatting animatedly with another Night Class student who was in the middle of a rather tame (for their standards) group of Day Class girls who were being shooed off rather unsuccessfully by one Yuuki Cross, who had promised to go to a certain Headmaster's Office after her duties, to have tea with the reluctant Hunter, Toga Yagari.

The event proceeded in this order:

Twilight had come upon Cross Academy once again, and Zero Kiryuu had chosen to arrive earlier than usual at the gate where no vampire had yet to appear, for the sake of reasons not divulged. He stood beside the gate and resolved to remain quiet until the Night Class came out. Unknown to the ex-human, Kain and Ichijou were already standing in front of the other side of the gate, the only two students to be doing so at the moment. The reason was perfectly excusable (and was soon to become very obvious to the person _right outside the gate_): they were making out. Upon hearing a small thump and a gasp, plus an uncomfortable silence occurring after said sounds and the hasty rustling of what he could only assume as uniforms given the crude curse directed at a cravat that flowed through the gate, Zero Kiryuu concluded correctly, and had only to wait mere seconds before more visual evidences presented themselves to him.

These took the form of a flushed and disheveled Takuma Ichijou, whose pale blonde hair was mussed up quite a bit, as if someone had been running their hand (_fingers_) through it repeatedly, and a somewhat-smile (called so because of the smallness and near-invisible quality of it) on the face of Akatsuki Kain. Though upon seeing the Discipline Committee member standing in front of them, the couple quickly sobered up.

But not before Zero could comment.

With the air of one too used to such displays of affection, seen or otherwise, the ex-human vampire blinked and said,

"That's all fine and dandy, but next time, please get a room."

The flush on Ichijou's face darkened.

"Or a closet." Zero conceded, as if recalling other incidents. He shrugged. "Whichever works."

And later that night, as Kaname Kuran stole his breath away in one such closet, he mumbled distractedly as they came up for air,

"Kain-senpai's going out with Ichijou-senpai."

And it was official.

**

* * *

**

V is for Venom

_Venom, n., poisonous secretion ("Anything can be poisonous, but only a snake is venomous.")_

Since his element was water, it was no great wonder for Takuma Ichijou to be good with poisons, potions, balms and the like. What was unexpected was his sheer brutality when it came to dispensing it.

The Night Class (along with Zero Kiryuu) had gone to one of the Aidou's vacation houses for the Christmas break, expecting nothing but the usual tiffs and random clumps of mistletoe all around, a generally relaxed atmosphere, one would observe. But that was not to be the case. An insane vampire hunter had escaped the chains of the nearby Hunters' post, and the rumors of strange students who came out only at night fueled his ruined mind with idea-- which just happened to be true.

Everyone had decided that they would sleep in pairs, for the sake of tradition (the buddy system never fails!) and for the sake of Kaname's subtle hints at wanting to spend the night with the reluctant ex-human, and of course, the others simply complied: Akatsuki rooming with his cousin, and Takuma sharing quarters with Senri Shiki. Though it was questionable, the fact that neither of the two aforementioned vampires returned to their separate rooms without the time being late enough to be called early. Plus, the sounds from one of the empty guest rooms...

...It could have been Kaname and Zero. No other questions were asked.

The third night of this incident, thus the Night Class' third night to stay in the Aidou's vacation house, the insane vampire hunter came to call. A few of the students were wounded, and Zero Kiryuu had been shot at least twice, a fair number considering Kain's own injuries-- a broken arm and three bullets to the stomach. He and Zero had come across the hunter rampaging in one of the first floor rooms and had, without hesitation, attacked it simultaneously. It was wondered why Kain was downstairs, what with his room at the third floor, but the fact that Ichijou's room was in the first floor was ignored and the matter was shushed up.

The hunter had fled from the house when more vampires came, and when Toga Yagari had arrived at the scene, there was more blood than he expected.

"His injuries are worse than Zero's, but he'll live of course. Just don't leave the bullets in, and don't move that arm around too much." he advised the orange vampire cradling his left arm against his red-soaked chest. Kain nodded mutely, not wanting to add to the noise that his cousin was making as he fussed over him like a headless chicken. It wasn't like his face was contorting in pain or anything.

"Ruka-san, please let me through, where's---"

The sound of Takuma Ichijou's voice, though, made him wince, and it wasn't because of the physical pain either. Toga even had the grace to stand up and move his cousin away so that the blonde vampire that had just entered the room could see him in his (very) sorry state. Ichijou's eyes widened and he fell silent at the sight of the unfamiliar--_too familiar_--substance clearly visible on Kain's shirt.

As Kaname fussed over Zero (subsequently making him stay and put and not reach for Bloody Rose) and ordered the other vampires to go with Toga to hunt the _**basta**_----hunter that had taken to the woods, Ichijou knelt before him, and asked, very quietly, "Is there anything I can do?"

The wounded fire starter managed a minute grin for his sake, tilting his head to the side and whispering, "You could make me feel better..." Though he soon regretted that option.

More painful than the gun shots themselves were the tears that refused to fall from Ichijou's eyes as he maneuvered the bullets out of their temporary homes using his blood and his control over the element, as he bandaged his wounds and finally as he played with the fingers of Kain's right hand. After what seemed like hours, Kain spoke.

"I'm alright now, you know. You can cry on my shoulder if you want to."

At the other corner of the room, Kaname and Zero had curiously become very quiet, despite their earlier bickering.

Before Ichijou could reply, the door was flung open by a gnarled, burnt arm, the arm of the hunter which Kain had dealt a blow to. His blood shot eyes scanned the room, and unfortunately landed first on Kain. And it was as if time had slowed down.

Zero was about to pull Bloody Rose's trigger, aiming at the hunter's messed up head----

Kaname's eyes had begun to blow a malevolent red, his hand twitching with an unknown-but probably terrifying-will----

But both of them had to stop short at what Ichijou had done as they prepared to attack.

A mere quarter of a second after the hunter had opened the door, he had already taken out six small vials, three in each hand. Two of the vials held what looked like green and yellow wisps swimming in clear water, another two a substance similar to blood but of a darker and more viscous nature and the last, what seemed to be liquid silver.

Two seconds after, one of the vials found itself being tipped into Ichijou's mouth, and after being emptied, it fell to the ground. In a flash, Ichijou had the hunter on his back, the pressure issued from the vampire's foot on his chest preventing him from breathing and at the same time, rendering him available to the blood-like liquid the vampire was unhaltingly pouring into his throat. The effect was immediate. The hunter's limbs convulsed, the shapes of his bones clearly visible, what with his skin stretching to its limits, veins a sickening green against paling white. His eyes rolled back, blood vessels popping and turning them an ugly imitation of the vampire's red orbs. His mouth was open in a silent scream, allowing only small, strained noises to come forth. A trickle of saliva dripped from the corner of his blue tinged lips.

Ichijou's foot went down, and this time the hunter's scream was heard, maybe even by the vampires in the forest even as they were surrounded by the night folks' serenade, but all the occupants of the room could hear aside from the horrifying scream was the momentary breaking of several bones. Ichijou had stepped down on his sternum, and with the angle his foot was in, it was easy to assume that he had also done the same to several rib bones, perhaps one unluckily piercing the man's heart.

But Ichijou wasn't done yet.

The last pair of vials, whose content resembled imprisoned fireflies, was opened. The substance was poured onto the hunter's chest, and subsequently smeared all over it in one great circle, then smaller ones within it. If possible, his screaming seemed to have gone up a few decibels with this action. From his position near this display, Zero could guess why. The skin on the hunter's chest was melting. Suddenly, Ichijou bit his left hand's index finger, hard enough to make it bleed instantly, and began to write a single word onto the middle of the bigger circle. After this, he placed the bloody, venom-coated digit into his mouth bit down on it.

The blood letters sunk down on the hunter's chest like an executioner's axe, effectively sending sprays of blood onto the blonde vampire and anything else that was relatively nearby.

When the other Night Class students and Toga Yagari returned, they came upon the sight of what could have been a body, perhaps in one of Kafka's worst nightmare--- or his greatest dreams. And the sight of a blood covered Takuma Ichijou, sitting quietly beside Akatsuki Kain, playing idly with the fingers of the other vampire's right hand.

Later, when Kain asked him what kind of poison he used, he answered,

"It wasn't poison. It was venom."

Kain asked him where it came from. Ichijou glanced at the last vial he emptied, the brother of that silver like mixture.

"Oh, it came from grandfather."

**

* * *

**

E is for Eyes

_Eyes, n., organ of sight_

**1. Open**

When Kain's eyes opened in the morning, they reminded Ichijou of a rewind of the end of the day, when the darkness fled from the setting sun taking shelter in the edge of the world-- in short, it reminded him of sunrise.

**2. Close**

Kain would never admit (without much force, bribery and several hundred racks of expensive 'special costumes' for Ichijou) that, as Ichijou closed his eyes and turned his face up to brush his lips against his, he was nervous enough to be out of his wits (_and __**that **__was something_).

**3. Sharp**

Of course their eyes were keen, eagle-like, though sharp would a better term, for those eyes that see and deliver an attack to the object of their attention at the same time.

**4. Dull**

This was not Takuma, Kain's mind concluded hastily, his eyes were too lifeless, too unresponsive-- _too dull_.

**5. Narrowed**

When the blonde vampire pouted his lips and narrowed his eyes, 'no' ceased to exist from Kain's vocabulary.

**6. Unfocused**

After he heard his name being called out, Ichijou crawled up the other vampire's body to meet his unfocused sunset eyes, and he smiled to himself and thought, he was getting really good at this.

**7. Hardened (glared)**

As Kain glared at their Dorm Leader, at _Kaname Kuran_, the greatest pure blood alive, Ichijou felt less torn that he thought he would.

**8. Softened**

Takuma's eyes softened as he stared at his lover standing in the rain with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand and a determined look on his face--- and he couldn't help the tears that fell when Akatsuki spoke,

"I'm sorry."

His reply came out in a strangled breath as he embraced him, letting the rain soak them to the bone,

"You're forgiven…"

**9. Sunset**

His eyes are the sunset's that ends his pain and heralds the night where he is held like he wasn't broken already.

**10. Sea**

The only thing he can liken to his eyes is the sea: powerful but soothing, a raging beast and yet a gentle mother—his final resting place, it seems.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

and here is where I cut you off and gain more angry e-mails. (sigh) acad's calls. BUT! The next part (L.U.S.T.) will be updated before Thursday. Cause on Friday, I climb mountains and get holy water from a waterfall and sleep on a bus. Yup. Field trip. :D

So, review? ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **T.T The author is a liar. (bows) This update was supposed to come a few days ago, but...

# 1: Wednesday (the day I was supposed to type this up) brought with it the final shooting and re-shooting of some big scenes in the trailer, which made me stay outside, in the Freedom Park, until eight-something.

# 2: When I came home, I had to study for the next lesson in our Advanced Algebra class. O.O More functions. And plotting points on graphs, asymptotes and the seatwork's that would come afterwards.

# 3: Actual Thursday, Physics took my attention. And subsequently melted my brain. This took about three hours; I get home at five, so it was eight when I was released. Sleep took over, just minutes later (I didn't even eat~)

# 4: Friday: Mountain Climbing + Cave/Crack in the Cave expedition + Below-Freezing Temperature of River + Flat Tire + Cold/Fever = an author unable to even switch on the computer.

Yes. More pointless reasons. I truly apologize.

Oh, and as with the first part, there will be a mix of styles here. Don't ask me why, I haven't figured it out myself.

**Internal War: **It's my school's good name or my grade in AA. Now, that is really a losing battle.

**Disclaimers: **A few pills, a bottle of water, a warm comforter and fuzzy slippers. Can you see VK anywhere in there?..................tell me if you do, I must've missed it.

**Characters: **VK's uber-hot male cast, some not all, though. I think. Maybe. And of course, the beings who manage to get themselves into this story without my knowledge. Watch out for them... I honestly don't know who or what they are. Or maybe I actually do, and I'm just suffering from some brain disease that renders me unable to control what I type.

**Rating: **I really, honestly don't know. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ah, wait, **T**. This update puts my fever to shame. :D May contain a bit of subtle Kaname and Ichiou bashing. MIGHT. SUBTLE. ... ... ... actually, I'm not sure. This thing kind of writes itself. OAO The Ichiou bashing is mostly done by Akatsuki, though. Mostly. Though Takuma does his share. :D

**Randomnity: **I am currently using oatmeal soap. And Betamethasone cream.

_Cum Ohn, Itz Luvley Wether._

**

* * *

**

L.O.V.E.L.U.S.T.

**

* * *

**

L is for Loose

_Loose, adj., not confined, immoral_

A new club had opened in town, and word of mouth had reached the inner halls of Cross Academy-- at last, a place where teenagers could finally let their hair down and 'par-tay all night long'. The students were, of course, careful not to let their Headmaster know of such things, lest they be crippled by a new rule before they even got to check the place out, and the silent law of 'mum's the word' was passed amongst their companions, blissfully unaware that said Headmaster had already made plans to go there with a certain ethics teacher.

Zero Kiryuu had no plans whatsoever of going and Yuuki was, not surprisingly, ignorant of said club. One has to wonder if Zero's fearful glares and evil aura of doom had anything to do with it.

The Night Class were happy to finally have somewhere to go for a change, and after a talk with the Headmaster, Kaname Kuran had secured passes for six students which caused something of a commotion when he announced that he would be taking two.

They were further thrown into a fit when Hanabusa Aidou got two of the passes, and so did Senri Shiki.

Though, as they were mindful of their Dorm Leader's plans, Aidou's ranting and Shiki's feral instincts, the rest of the Night Class decided to amuse themselves instead by playing Twister(tm) the night of the group's departure. There was always next week, they thought. Ichijou had taken pity on them (though not enough to refuse Shiki's invitation to the club) and had made sure that Kaname only got two of the passes on certain dates and conditions.

Needless to say, the discontinued teasing (hunting) of Zero Kiryuu during their classes was of high priority on the list.

And so, Friday night found Kaname, Zero (though how this was done was not divulged... a/n: deja vu), Aidou, Kain, Shiki and Ichijou out on the streets, headed for the newly opened Black Glove Club.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Akatsuki turned his gaze briefly on the red head who had perched herself beside him, far too close for his personal tastes, which, coincidentally, she did not fit into at all, and replied,

"I was."

It seemed that his cold tone was enough to get the message through, and the red head stood up, bid him a pleasant evening and went on to find another catch, preferably one who was more willing. The fire starter looked disinterestedly into his empty shot glass and mechanically asked for another one. He wished he had stayed home.

The Black Glove was just as its name implied, a place for the better-off adults and not-so-adults in the town, a mix of casual and upper class in decor but heavily stocked on crystal country drinks that had some of its customers wondering just what kind of person owned the club. It was a venue for flings and break-up's, one night stands and well-trained hosts of the night. It was alright, he had thought, though a bit boring.

He could guess where his companions were: Hanabusa was probably in the middle of the throng of dancing bodies, not quite drunk-- but Akatsuki doubted that his cousin could stay sober for another hour or so (he was easily susceptible to the effects of foreign tastes and pounding music); Kaname and Zero were at a secluded table, Kaname's plans seemed to be backfiring as more people had been passing by their place upon getting a look at the silver haired boy, and probably wanting a bit more the second-- third-- fourth time around; and Shiki was chugging down glass after glass at the other end of the bar, at the insistence of the crowd around them, and probably for the bet placed against him by his opponent, one Toga Yagari.

As for Ichijou-senpai...

"Enjoying yourself?"

For the second time that night, Kain found himself wishing he'd simply stayed back at the Dorm. He turned to look at the person who had interrupted his sulking (because, he reasoned to himself, that _was _exactly what he was doing), a frown already at home on his lips---

"Ichijou-senpai?"

---and which had vanished the minute he recognized the blonde haired vampire. Takuma's cheeks were flushed, and Akatsuki noticed that he was leaning too heavily on the bar's edge. A fluted glass dangled from his left hand, and Kain thought, that explained it.

"You look like you were dragged here by force... Are you really not having fun?"

He glanced at his shot glass, which had been full since a while ago, and shrugged, not taking his eyes off the obviously jilted boy before him. "It could be better..." he took his senpai's glass and placed it on the table, motioning to the bartender to fill it up."...and I think it just has. Where have you been?"

Takuma sat down beside him, propping his elbows up on the edge and flashing him a breezy smile. "I'll take the compliment and leave the question hanging... you could put it on my tab, though."

And for the first time that night, Akatsuki's lips twitched up into an almost-smile, and his eyebrow rose in mild interest. "And you assume you owe me something?"

Laughter was the answer he got, and a pair of hooded eyes trained on his face. "Consider this the first one, then." his glass was full again, but Akatsuki grabbed it before he could even reach for it. Takuma gave him a puzzled pout.

"I want to know what made you so jilted." the fire starter replied and took a sip. The concoction was smooth and easy on his tongue, and he could taste Amaretto, vodka and rich cream. Unwittingly, he licked his lips after he set the glass down. Looking back at the blonde, he noted with interest the thoroughly pleased face he was making. A trap, he was sure.

He took the bait anyway.

"What drink was that?"

Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Takuma answered smugly,

"An Orgasm."

The flame haired vampire made a small choking sound and glanced at the glass his senpai was playing with, vaguely aware that his cheeks were as flushed as the blonde's beside him. "Ah..."

Takuma raised the glass to his lips, tilting his head back to finish it off.

"...You have a taste for odd drinks, don't you... Ichijou-senpai?"

Kain could only watch as the other vampire set the glass back on the table, not noticing the trickle of liquid running from the corner of his lips, down to his throat and over his collar bone---

Before the trail could disappear beneath the blonde's shirt, Akatsuki had disregarded any commands from his brain telling him to stop and consider the consequences of his actions and instead wrapped an arm around his senpai's waist, pulled him to his lap and traced the path of the liquid up to his senpai's throat with his tongue.

Funny, he didn't remember the drink being this sweet. Nor this addictive. Why did he suddenly want more?

His lips traveled over the skin of Takuma's neck, biting here and kissing there, marking the pale skin with blooms of red, and using the arm he'd wound around the blonde's waist to draw him closer. He heard a low chuckle and felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders. A silky voice whispered into his ear, "Let's dance..."

Akatsuki couldn't fathom how Ichijou was able to drag him onto the dance floor, but all need for reason flew out of his head when the blonde vampire began to dance around him. Hips swaying and hands high above his head, the close proximity and the lidded looks from his jewel eyes, _"Still not having fun?" _they asked playfully.

The heavy beat of the music, the flashing lights in different colors, the gyrating bodies-- why did it never occur to him that his senpai would blend in easily with this kind of environment, as he was obviously doing, dancing around his knees and moving against him like that?

Perhaps it was because of the preconceived image he had of the Ichijou heir, that of a prim and proper aristocrat with a hand in the dark side just because it suited his position and personal intentions. The heir he was seeing right now, though, was completely different from those thoughts.

A pair of hands on either side of his face brought him back to consciousness, and he gave the blonde vampire what he hoped was a questioning look. With the effect of the alcohol and the ideas in his head, he wasn't quite sure it worked. Ichijou smiled when he asked "What is it?", and he replied by slowly moving his hands down Kain's neck, his chest and then slipping them under his shirt to creep up his back, lightly tracing whatever came to his mind on the heated skin of the fire starter.

Moving so that their lips were mere centimeters away from each other, Takuma asked again,

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kain looked over the events of the night in his head, the sudden meeting with Takuma included, and he decided that there was nothing wrong with loosening up once in a while-- especially if it was in the company of the gorgeous blonde pressed up against him.

He took Ichijou's arms and, with one hand, held them above his head while the other found itself wrapped around his waist once again. Pressing their lips together for a brief kiss, he made a mental note to have another of his senpai's Orgasms before the night was over. Another, or more.

Pulling away, he smiled as he whispered his reply,

"Very much..."

Amidst the crowd and the pulsating beat, the red and blue lights and the heady scent of unrestrained passion, the two shared another kiss, and another, and another...

**

* * *

**

U is for Un--

_Un-, prefix indicating 'not'_

**1. Unable**

There has never been --nor will there ever be-- a time when Kain is unable to sooth Ichijou's pain with his mere presence, his mere words, his mere love--- and there will never be a time when Ichijou would be able to refer to them as _merely _that.

**2. Unavoidable**

It was unavoidable, really, the fact that they ended up together-- after all, they were both something similar to single parents, and (according to Aidou) that simply wouldn't do.

**3. Unaware**

"I was unaware that your opinion mattered," was what Kain replied to Kaname's question of why Ichijou didn't tell him they were together.

**4. Unborn**

Takuma smiled and took Akatsuki's hand, placed it on top of his stomach-- and then they sat very still, both trying to feel even the slightest movement of their unborn child.

**5. Uncertain**

Their first kiss was anything but uncertain because they both knew this was exactly what they needed.

**6. Unclean**

It simply meant that they weren't pure-- and Kain doesn't mind, because he knows those things couldn't apply to what they had anyway.

**7. Uncommon**

At first, Aidou thought it was highly uncommon for his cousin to be sneaking out of their room early in the day, but when he heard from Shiki that Ichijou did the same thing, everything suddenly made perfect sense.

**8. Unconscious**

When Kain fell unconscious, for seemingly no reason at all, after his grandfather offered him a drink, Ichijou forgot everything that had to do with propriety and blood lines and respect for his elders--- and held a poisoned dagger to his grandfather's neck, asking him in a dangerous voice if he still wanted to live to see his great-grandchildren (after giving Kain an antidote, of course).

**9. Uncork**

Akatsuki picked up the bottle and deftly uncorked it, poured some into Takuma's glass and smiled, "Happy anniversary..."

**10. Undeniable**

"This picture is undeniable proof!" Aidou exclaimed, completely ignoring his cousin's attempts at calming him down.

"Ichijou looks good in a maid's outfit, though..." Shiki observed, completely ignoring his room mate's attempts at retrieving said picture.

**11. Undress**

"Takuma, why are you making me wear this costume when you're going to undress me again later anyway?"

**12. Uneasy**

When they were going to go and see Takuma's grandfather for Christmas, Hitsuji noticed that his father looked somewhat uneasy, so he decided to help him out by saying,

"Don't worry Papa, Asato-sama might hate you, but it's not like he'd poison you or anything, right? I mean, you're still his grandson..." to which his other father replied,

"No, he wouldn't, your father's worried that it might go the other way around."

**13. Unequal**

They were unequal in everything, one would always rise above the other--- but they never questioned who loved who more.

**14. Unerring**

Kain could always count on Ichijou's unerring decisions; after all, he thinks with a rare surge of pride, he chose him, didn't he?

**15. Unexpected**

Nothing seemed to be able to faze the fire starter, and the Night Class was even wont to believe that 'unexpected' didn't exist in his vocabulary-- but when he got together with the Vice President, heck, they thought, anything was possible now.

**16. Unfaithful**

_The faint smell of perfume_

_A faded kiss mark on the collar of his shirt_

_The number of someone he didn't know in his wallet_

_A voice he didn't know on the phone_

_Letters without a return address_

When Akatsuki woke up, he found himself holding the blonde vampire as if he was going to run away.

He bit his lip and tightened his grip.

"Akatsuki?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

_A red rose_

"...Nothing."

"Really?"

"....I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you sure you're alright?"

_I want to be forgiven._

_--K._

"Yes, I am."

**17. Unfasten**

As he began to unfasten the fire starter's buckles, he mused aloud, "I think I kinda like having you tied up like this."

**18. Unfit**

He pounced on him, pinning his hands above his head and straddling his hips while an impish grin split over his face, "You're unfit for guard duty, so you have to stay here." Kain wanted to say that it was just a sneeze, but then those fingers and those lips went back to work, and he realized he really wasn't in a position to stop them.

**19. Unfold**

As the story of their lives begin to unfold, they could only hope that the in the next chapter, they would still find themselves with each other.

**20. Unfortunately**

Unfortunately, the lock on the kitchen door was faulty. Fortunately, Zero was a very calm and well mannered (sometimes) person.

Unfortunately, Kaname wasn't.

"Ichijou?! Kain?! What are you two doing?!"

"Getting along well?" the ex-human ventured.

Unfortunately, the maple syrup chose that moment to drip to the floor from Ichijou's fingers on Kain's chest.

Fortunately, Kaname fainted.

**21. Ungodly**

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your ungodly presence, Asato-sama?" Kain said politely after Ichiou entered the room, covered in glue and feathers and Hitsuji's trademark burn holes in his clothes, sending his husband into a fit of giggles and making his son grin in pleasure.

**22. Unholy**

They were already considered heretics, sons of demons and the rulers of all the unholy ones on earth--- so what, they reasoned, was the point of denying that they loved each other?

**23. Unlike**

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before: the innocence of the first kiss and the desperation of the last one mixed into one.

**24. Unlocked**

He knelt before the sepulcher, the silence of the chapel ringing in his ears.

"Grandfather, we must hurry." Iori muttered, eyeing the dark horizon barely visible through the cracked stained glass windows, his lightning blue eyes clouded with worry. "Father and Mother have already decided to retreat..."

"They're coming here as fast as they can..." Ayura continued from behind his twin, nervously fingering his silvery-gold locks.

Akatsuki nodded and placed a hand on the coffin.

_"Wake up, Takuma..."_ he whispered.

There was a flash of electric green light, then the sudden sound of running water beneath the cobblestones, and then the quiet signal that the coffin had been unlocked. The creak of hinges that had not been opened for many years, the smoke from the candles being put out.

A voice.

_"...Akatsuki..."_

_"It's time."_

The Kain twins watched in awe as a figure clad in white sat up, one hand in their grandfather's while the other ran over long blonde locks. Peridot green eyes found them, and pale lips lifted in a thin smile.

"So the war has begun..."

The voice was familiar, far too familiar. And his eyes, Iori remembers those eyes. He sneaks a glance at his younger twin, and sure enough there it was: Ayura had the same eyes as this person. Except Ayura had their mother's hair, softly spun silver with hints of blonde (_from this person, perhaps?_), but he couldn't shake the feeling that at one point, it could have been blonde.

He himself had gotten his eyes from his mother, a steely lightning blue, but his personality had come straight from his grandfathers: calculating and almost apathetic, a war lord of fire as cold as ice, as destructive as water and as caring as-----

Their father, Hitsuji Kain, was the son of Akatsuki Kain and Takuma Ichijou, both of whom had been missing since they were three years old. They were thirteen now. That meant that this person was...

"Father..."

Ayura wrenched his gaze from the almost ethereal being in front of him and instead looked back at the entrance of the chapel at his father and mother, both wounded but not overly so.

Hitsuji and Ayaka walked towards their grandfather, but only Hitsuji came close to the figure in the coffin. With a trembling voice, he reached for a pale hand, and whispered,

"Father?"

The person who could only be Takuma Ichijou smiled and stepped out of the coffin and onto the floor of the chapel.

"The past is trying to repeat itself, the vampires have been called, and the power of blood has been unlocked yet again. We must not let this war come to pass." he spoke, his words echoing like an aria in the depths of the chapel wherein others were being woken as well.

Outside, beneath the moon which was fast becoming a deep, dark red, the sounds of an assault could be heard.

**25. Unnatural**

"It's a highly unnatural last wish..."

Aidou could hear all their whispers, and he was sure Shiki could too, but they both didn't give a damn.

If Akatsuki and Takuma wanted to be buried together, then so be it.

**26. Untouchable**

At the beginning of the school year, they were both untouchable, far too aloof even for their fellow vampires. At then end of it, though, there wasn't a part of each other they had not explored together.

**27. Unusual**

Kain never thought that he was unusual--- he merely thought that he liked the moon far too much.

(flip side)

Ichijou never thought of himself as an unusual person, only that he craved the sun more than he should.

**28. Unwell**

"I'm just, you know, just a _little _unwell, it's not like I'm sick or anything..." Takuma protested feebly, but he knew that as soon as Shiki called Akatsuki, there was no way for him to escape being confined to his bed.

It was a small consolation that he still had the energy to think of ways as to how he could use confinement as an advantage.

**29. Unwind**

"A vacation, so that you two can relax for a while." Hitsuji looked determined, and Akatsuki was never one to deny his son anything, and Takuma was already chatting with Ayaka about the resort--- so it was settled.

Iori and Ayura piped up, "Yeah! So you two can unwind and give us an uncle!"

Ayaka looked mortified and Hitsuji was hiding his face with his hand--

And Akatsuki and Takuma were laughing.

**30. Undo**

Never.

**

* * *

**

S is for Sense

_Sense, n., v.t., reason, meaning_

In the end, nothing made sense.

They were both more than capable to achieve what they had right now, they both had more than enough resources to get everything they wanted-- so why did they have to be together?

If Ichijou really wanted Kaname, he could have found a way.

If Kain really wanted to go and live on the moon, he could be there right now.

But they're here, with their child and their grandchildren and their friends and their enemies and everyone else that they've met, and they're still together like too many years hadn't passed.

Maybe the reason is too much for us humans to comprehend.

Maybe the idea of true love has been so distorted to the point that we can't even begin to believe it can exist this way.

Maybe fate and destiny and chance all had no part in this, maybe soul mates do exist--

Maybe broken things aren't really broken at all.

Maybe those who fix you are actually the ones who are seeing the real you.

We should never assume anything, but we must never give up on being optimistic.

The waters are deep and murky, but in someone's eyes are the oceans we've yet to explore.

The day may have just begun to end, but in someone's eyes are the sunsets that allay all fears.

Pixie dust is bull. It's faith that matters.

**

* * *

**

T is for Torture

_Torture, n., v.t., application of severe pain_

If you ask either of them what it is to be away from each other, they will reply, "It's torture."

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

So I got a bit lazy at the end. XP Sue me! (cries) (coughs) Anyway, review? Next up, KanZeKan. Or Kiryuucest. Whichever floats my boat. (swim,swi--- float, float, float)

**# 4 Unborn: **...can anyone say mpreg? (readers: mpreg!) yay, everyone can read! XD But seriously. mpreg is possible in my imagination, and there are different reasons for each 'universe'. For the VK universe, there ranges many reasons, like blood lines and spells, but you can believe whichever you like. Personally, I think Mommy!Takuma and Daddy!Akatsuki are just too beautiful a pair to pass up.

**# 12 Uneasy: **Meet my instant OC everyone!

Hitsuji: hey. (flashes a small Kain-grin)

Yes, the author has taken the liberty of giving Akatsuki and Takuma a child. This is purely fictional though, as I'm sure Matsuri Hino wouldn't actually let _this _sort of thing happen in the manga. If she did, then KanZe would be the first pair to learn about the wonders of 'epidural'.

**# 20 Unfortunately: **I somewhat see your WTF! face, but hear me out. A few months ago, I read a novel about three female doctors, one of whom used sex as a means to pass her courses/get her job/pass her rounds. There was a comment from one of her 'victims', which went like this: _"You won't believe the things that girl can do with a bit of maple syrup!" _I believe it was a jock who said this. But yeah, just explaining away the maple syrup. :D

**# 21 Ungodly: **Yeah, Hitsuji grew! I think he's about seven here, and yes, he has also developed a deep loathing for his great-grandfather. Oh, and his fire controlling abilities? yes, inherited them from his father, but he can also heal people using some basic chemistry. :D the power is strong in this one.

**# 24 Unlocked: **Wow, so many things came out from one word. OAO yes, I know the face. Ok, I know the time change confused you, it confused me too. Short explanation (which isn't really short at all): Two years after the twins were born, the Council of Elders (then our guys: Kaname, Aidou, Shiki, Takuma, Akatsuki, Kaname and Zero's son Kayue (23), Aidou's adopted daughter Alice (28) and Shiki's nephews Suki and Saeki (both 20), Ruka...) were over powered by the Hunters Organization (who had thrown off their then leader, Zero Kiryuu) and driven into exile. It was a quiet battle, since the Hunters had the upper hand (aka they had Zero in chains and a clone of Ichiru on the way... told ya, this thing writes itself) and no one wanted to fight a war. The ring leaders (Kaname, Takuma, Shiki) were sealed along with other vampires, and the remaining vampires fought a steady rebellion (Aidou, Kayue, Suki & Saeki, Alice, Ruka, Akatsuki, Zero) under the radar of everyone, even their own families. Hitsuji and Ayaka knew of the rebellion but they didn't inform anyone else, especially since the twin were very young at that time. Ten years later, Akatsuki and the others told the other vampires that the rebellion was drawing to an end, and all they needed was to revive the Council once again. While Hitsuji and the others (Ayaka, Ruka, Alice) fought in the front lines, Akatsuki, Aidou, Zero, Kayue, Suki & Saeki went about the revival, alongside Iori and Ayura. :D yay.

**# 29 Unwind: **Continuation of 'Unlocked': they fought the war and won, revived the Council successfully and, as you have read, are planning on a vacation. :D happy happy joy joy. Yeah, Akatsuki and Takuma only had Hitsuji. Labor is tough, ya know?

So... that's it? That's it. Question, do you like the whole rebellion idea? Just curious. :D Review, na?


End file.
